


Hold My Hand

by hotshothero



Category: Super Sentai Series, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotshothero/pseuds/hotshothero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little thing I wrote. Fluff plus these to always ends up well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hand

A date. Ian. On a date with Ian. Souji was still not believing how these two words were becoming one in his head. Ian could pick any girl in the city, have every beauty in his arms, but in the end, they were going out for three months. A date. The teenager didn’t know what to do, no matter how many times they spent time together in Ian’s place and had dates. Perhaps they idea of being together with the bullet hero, holding his hand and being called by his name sounded like a dream for the student. But, it was true, everything seemed so impossible, but it was happening. Souji’s heart couldn’t stop beating even time Ian called him by his name, every single time. Calling him beautiful, flawless, adorable and other cute names was making Souji’s mind explode, that voice echoing in his head, how Ian kissed him.. God! He was just getting weak when the European faced him and the name ‘Souji’ escapes his lips, a soft tone sending the younger male right to Heaven.

While walking down the street, Ian reached to Souji’s hand slowly, his eyes filled with hope. Why? Because the boy would probably get shy and not hold his hand. But, after grabbing the swordsman’s left hand gently, the only reaction Ian saw and smiled at was blushing cheeks and eyes looking away. A chuckle followed, their fingers intertwined, a smile appeared on both their faces. Nobody could deny it, they were in love, their hearts belonged to each other, no matter what. As they kept walking, Ian noticed that some passers looked for a second their holding hands. Some of them didn’t react well, others smiled. Well, Ian wasn’t that surprised by few people’s disgusted reaction, this was the world. Some approved, some not. But the thing that worried the European a little was Souji’s reaction to those passers, who didn’t look pleased. The grip on the younger one’s hand got tighter, making him face the playboy.

“You shouldn’t care, Souji. People are just jealous, remember that.” Ian tried to cheer his boyfriend by flashing a sweet smile. The Japanese nodded at his words, trying to forget about those guys.

The couple kept walking. Once they approached to a random family, they tried to give a good impression, of course. The people seemed to look kind, especially the little girl they had. She looked around 5 years old, with brown hair and yellow dress. The child stopped to gaze up at Ian and Souji, then pointed at them with a finger.

“You love each other?”

How surprising. The mother of the girl tried to tell her that it wasn’t polite to point at people, but the little one kept staring at the boys, patiently waiting for an answer. Her father bowed his head to the younger men as an apologize. Souji couldn’t help but smile, which made Ian stare, his heart melting at his view. As usual. The boy bent a little so he could be closer to the child, still with a smile. As he did that, Ian couldn’t help but lean down too due to their hands.

“Yes, we do. This man over here is my boyfriend. I love him, and I won’t leave him, because he can be a crybaby.” Souji answered as he gave a short pat on the little one’s head with his free hand. She smile widely, then moved towards her parents.

“Mommy! They are cute!” The girl nearly shouted. Her parents couldn’t help but smile at the boys, too. This short meeting on the street was sure strange, but it left Ian speechless. Once the adults bowed politely as a goodbye, the little girl waved at Ian and Souji. And now.. our boys stood there, without words.

“Souji..” Ian whispered, trying to bring himself back on Earth, after remembering those sweet words of his partner. It made the boy cough awkwardly and pull Ian back to walking.

“U-..Unlike you, I was honest with myself!”

The playboy laughed quietly at that cute tone and enjoyed this little date. This one was special.. It was. It was different than the others they had in the past months.

‘Souji.. You are the one who made me confess, be honest that time, when we fought back on back.. You are the reason. Please, let’s cherish every single moment we’re together.. Because I love you.’

A date..


End file.
